Kendrick Treharne
Kendrick Merlin Treharne Son of Momus ~ Member of Civitas (Owned by: BachLynn23) Basic= |-| Family= |-| Physical= |-| OOC= Possessions= |-| Skills= |-| Childhood= |-| General= Favs= |-| Traits= |-| Life/Attitude= |-| Other= Personality He is a true child of Momus, he loves to mock, ridicule, criticize, etc. About the only people he's easy on is his daughter Hermione and his friend Lionel. All in all he's a true British native, he loves tea, sounds British, and acts British. He does like dating, but he would never see himself as a player, and he is capable of toning down the mockery if the situation warrants it, though usually by the 2nd date any girl will truly get a glimpse to his full on mocking and joking self. WIP History Once upon a time, such a cliché way to start a story really, but then again when it comes to Greek myths, most mortals think just that, a fantasy. Brynn Treharne grew up in what most might consider the perfect loving and accepting Welsh family there could be, but Brynn was nothing like her siblings and parents. Where they were sensible, Brynn loved to mimic and mock others. Where they were honest, Brynn relished in blaming others for things, sometimes she'd even make things up just so she could blame someone for something. Where the others were kind, Brynn loved to openly ridicule anyone and everyone around her. Her parents always hoped this would be a phase, and I suppose on some level she did become mildly more mature about her ways as she grew up, and eventually found a job in the book publishing world. She was good at her job, earning lots of money, but she also had a reputation for being so brutally honest, that a rumour circulated she even drove one aspiring author to jump off a 20 story building. This eventually drew the attention of Momus, for clearly obvious reasons I shouldn't have to state here, unless of course you're a complete nitwit. Brynn would of course, not be easily won over, even if Momus was disguised as an amazingly handsome author, but he complimented her so personally he refused to give up. I mean, it's not every day Momus meets a mortal so much like him, he kept coming in to see her with draft after draft, and time and time again she mocked and ridiculed his writing, sending him away, always turning down his advances. Finally after about a year of this continuing off and on, she finally gave in and agreed to a date, if he promised to stop brining her such rubbish trash he was trying to pass off as "writing". I'm sure you can imagine, all the things a woman like this will find wrong with a man, and she never held back telling Momus. She mocked his choice of restaurant, she blamed him for picking such an awful night for a date as it was storming out, and she ridiculed his choice of food. At this point you might wonder why on earth a Greek god would put up with such a clearly spiteful awful woman, but it was Momus after all. I mean really if I have to tell you why Momus likes ridicule, than clearly you have no business being here, so just run along and find someone else to badger. After what most would consider a failed date, enough alcohol had been consumed, that one thing led to another, and Momus ended up back at Brynn's flat. Of course ultimately the ridicule didn't end there, so it's amazing that a child could possibly be conceived afterwards, but it was that very night that Brynn became with child. Of course she wouldn't know this for a good month later, and when she realised what had happened, and told Momus, who was still coming around occasionally. By this point, even Momus was a bit relieved that he could finally have a decent excuse to stop coming around, and told her the "truth" about himself and the other Greek gods. Now I always imagine when some people here this story from their "lovers", they maybe stare in shock, or disbelief, but no Brynn actually had the gall to mimic and taunt him, outright laughing at how preposterous a story it was. Realising that she was clearly as stubborn as he was, he simply left her with a key to a safety deposit box, with instructions that only their child would be allowed to use the key, when they were 12 years old. I don't want to bore you with the next 12 years, sufficed to say a son was born; she named him Kendrick, and chose to raise him as a single mother. She was so good at her job she eventually opened her own Publishing company and made loads of money, enough to keep Kendrick in boarding schools. It was at these boarding schools that Kendrick met Lionel Astor. Being a child of Themis, Lionel being friends with Kendrick was a bit of a contradiction, but somehow Lionel tolerated Kendrick and Kendrick learned to deal with Lionel's serious side. At 12, Kendrick received a letter from a bank, regarding the safety deposit box, along with the key. As his mother was rarely around, he had their driver take him to the bank, where he found a letter opener shaped like a small dagger, a note going on about him being a demigod or some such nonsense, and a map to some camp in New York. He tossed the note and map, but kept the ornate letter opener, as he thought it looked kind of "interesting".To read the full history, click here. Additional Information Word Bubble= |-| Powers= |-| Plans= Plans/Mission Ideas General Plans WIP Mission Plans WIP |-| Current Events= His Life at the BC April Arrived at the Sanctuary with his daughter Hermione Treharne. May thru Present Works closely with Lionel Astor for the faction. Hunt out with Caja Eichel once, she seems pleasant. WIP |-| Relates to Others= How He Relates to Others |-| Relationships= Relationships Lionel transparent.png|Lionel, Friend Caja.jpg|Caja, Friend |-| Quotes/Misc= Favourite Quotes & Misc WIP __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:BachLynn23 Category:Children of Momus Category:Demigods Category:Male Category:Civitas Popularis Category:Born in 1978 Category:Born in November Category:Straight Category:Blonde Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:6'1 Category:Justin Hartley Category:Kendrick Category:Treharne Category:Merlin Category:Baritone Category:Type AB- Category:Right Handed Category:Caucasian Category:British Category:Welsh